


Apex

by bladespark



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Twilight flees through the Everfree, with an alien apex predator hot on her heels. But why isn't she using her wings or magic? Perhaps, for some strange reason, Twilight wants to be caught...





	Apex

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission, but it was one I was happy to do, predator/prey play is one of my favorite things

Twilight's hooves pounded the ground in a rapid beat. The familiar rhythm of her equine gallop was regularly broken as she had to leap a fallen log or dodge a patch of brambles. She knew the dangers of the Everfree very well by now, though, so it was easy to identify things that should be avoided. There, poison joke, here, a venomous spider's web, all easily avoided. The forest wasn't what made her blood race or her mind thrill with danger. That came from what was behind her, the reason for her headlong flight. Something truly terrifying, truly dangerous was on her tail, and she knew that in the end she had little chance of escape.

Her familiarity with the terrain was the only reason she'd gotten as much of a lead as she had. Her pursuer was newer to the Everfree's tangled wood. He was at least as dangerous as anything she was likely to encounter here, though. Twilight would bet on him to take a manticore, and even have some chance against a hydra.

A shudder of fear went along her spine at the thought, and she heard a faint snap behind her. Her pursuer's footfalls were far, far softer than the thud of her own hooves, but he wasn't bothering to be silent, he was concerned with speed, so branched snapped and cracked beneath his feet. Twilight tossed her head and put on a renewed burst of speed, but soon she was gasping, her chest heaving. Sweat already lathered her coat, and she knew she couldn't keep up this pace much longer.

The apex predator behind her didn't slow, his pursuit was relentless. That was one of his species' greatest talents, the endurance to run for miles and miles. A pony might collapse of exhaustion and even perish from it before the thing that pursued her would even begin to truly tire.

Stars above, it was uniquely terrifying to contemplate, but no amount of fear could wring another scrap of speed from her shaking legs. Twilight's pace slowed to a walk. Perhaps if she could just catch her breath for a moment. The last sound she'd heard from the predator chasing her had been some ways back, she might have a little time...

"Ha!" Suddenly he leaped out of the brush, long arms with strong, grasping fingers reaching for Twilight. Her wings spread in instinctive alarm, but she didn't take to the air, nor did she light her horn to cast a spell. She tried to dodge, but it was too late, she was caught. Strong fingers tangled in her mane, holding her, and a moment later his heavy weight was carrying her to the ground, pinning her smaller form there beneath the tall, predatory form of her pursuer, now her captor.

His eyes shone with a positively evil glee, and his bared his teeth in a triumphant grin. "No escaping now, my little pony. I have you."

Twilight shuddered exquisitely, a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan escaping her. Huge hands held her to the ground, hot breath panted in her ear, intense and wonderfully terrifying. Then, though, the apex predator, the human man, sat back slightly, muttering, "Lemme just catch my breath."

Twilight put her ears back slightly and squirmed beneath him, twisting her head around to look up at him. "Hey. You caught me. Now get your hands back on me already, you damn dirty ape!" She was breathless herself, and grinning as she said it.

He laughed. "Oh, it's like that, huh?"

"Of course it's like that, that's the point."

"No, the point is that I get to do whatever I want with my captive prey." He grabbed her more tightly, hands wrapping around her upper forelegs and gripping hard enough to hurt, and Twilight gasped. The human kept grinning, holding her while he caught his breath, but then he bent and kissed her, hard and insistent, his lips strange against hers, but the intrusion of his tongue violating her mouth making her heart begin to race once more. Her moan was muffled but intense as he continued the rough, dominant kiss.

It was utterly and completely thrilling, exactly as Twilight had hoped it would be. She could feel the spot of need growing between her legs, a hot ache that was already dripping and wet. The human growled softly into the kiss and broke it off. He moved to nip at her, teeth that could sheer right through her flesh instead nibbling only just roughly enough to make her gasp. He bit at her neck and at her ear, then shifted, his body pinning hers more thoroughly. She moaned again, wings twitching, feeling absolutely on fire with heated desire.

The human's hand lifted to tangle in her mane, a soft caress at first, but turning to a sudden grip, twisting her hair, making her cry out.

He held her down by the hair with one hand and sat back, the other going to the clothing his species apparently considered necessary. Twilight heard the sound of a zipper going down, and though the angle her head was pinned at didn't let her see, she knew that the human had freed his cock.

His hand let go of her mane suddenly, but only to grab her legs, one hand on each, spreading them apart, exposing her. She whimpered with an ever-growing need that was still twisted with a thrill of fear. He was so strong, so much larger than she!

He loomed over her as he positioned herself, and she felt the touch of his cock, hot and hard, rubbing against the wetness of her aching pussy.

He didn't make her wait any longer for what she wanted, though, he thrust in swiftly, deep and hard, filling her up with his cock. Twilight gasped with it, back arching, hips lifting instinctively. The human growled low in his throat, bending close over her, and kissed her roughly once more as his hips began to move. He thrust in hard and deep each time, taking her with primal force, and Twilight closed her eyes and gave herself over to the experience completely.

She made little, involuntary sounds of pleasure with each deep thrust, while the human taking her roughly was nearly silent, save for his fast, heavy breathing. He was a dark shape above her in the forest gloom, still frightening, still powerful, even as they were intimately entwined together.

The pace and force of his thrusts increased, his breathing growing faster still, his body bent over hers, hands holding her tightly now as he slammed into her again and again. Her cries spiraled upward, a note of pain from the roughness of it not diminishing the pleasure, only adding to it. She tensed, her wings flaring beneath her, her body clenching around the human cock that pounded into her as relentlessly as he'd hunted her before. Just as then, he wasn't going to stop until he achieved his goal.

He got exactly what he wanted when Twilight arched her back and cried out, pleasure sweeping over her, the intensity of the experience impossible for her to deny as she climaxed hard. The human growled again, a deep sound of satisfaction as much as of threat, and kept thrusting through it as Twilight clenched and shuddered beneath him. A moment later with a low grunt he came as well, hot seed spurting out of his cock, filling Twilight further. She moaned, her head rolling back and forth where she lay panting beneath him, as spurt after spurt of it shot deep into her pussy.

Then it was over, and they both were still, silent save for the sound of their panting, for some time.

After a long moment the human said, "So am I still a damn dirty ape?"

Twilight giggled. "Yes."

"Aw, come on." He gave her a mock-pleading expression.

"You're the scariest, sexiest, most fun damn dirty ape in all of Equestria." She grinned, showing teeth somewhat blunter than his.

He laughed, and she could feel it where they were still joined together. "Oh, well I guess that's okay then."

"Mmm, yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark).


End file.
